Love is Blind
by GigaTA
Summary: ONE SHOT! A runaway from another flock takes refuge in a nearby cave, and meets the boy of her dreams.


**K**a didn't remember how long she'd been separated from her friends, she just knew the longer she was away from them, the harder it would be to find them.

And even worse…

The easier of a target she would be for Erasers.

She knew she had to rest soon though, she'd been flying in the same direction for at least 5 hours. If she didn't get something to eat soon, she'd have to continue the rest of the way on foot, making it harder to find them.

Longish blonde hair swept in front of her green eyes as they scanned for anything below where she wouldn't be found and she could sleep for a while, that would keep her going for at least another 2 hours.

Up ahead she saw something take of from a nearby cave.

'_Probably just a bird…' _The words echoed around in her head, but it would do, she banked off towards it, landing on the ledge.

The second Ka's shoes landed on the ledge with a soft but quick clicking sound, a boys head from inside shot towards her.

His sightless eyes looking directly at her but not seeing anything.

"Is 'at you, Max?" He asked, making Ka jump as she hadn't seen the boy.

She blinked a little. '_Must be blind…'_ She told herself. '_How the heck did he get up here?'_

He waited a few seconds, but still got no answer. "Nudge? Gazzy? C'mon answer me, this isn't funny guys…" He said coming out into the late afternoon sunlight, his strawberry blonde hair shining in the exposure.

Ka gasped a little as she did and her heart beat even faster then normal against her chest. Feeling the heat rise on her cheeks, she knelt down to his level and moved forward a little.

"Uhm, no, I'm Ka…" She said softly, noticing the boy suddenly tense and move back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice slightly snappish. "And what do you want with me?"

'_Paranoid much?'_ She thought and scowled a little, but shook it off anyway. "I'm looking for my friends…" She told him, feeling a little absent minded from the warm feeling that now wrapped itself around her body. And it strangely hadn't come from the sun that was slowly disappearing behind the surrounding cliffs and painting the sky orange.

His hearing picked up the sincerity in her voice and loosened his tension and relaxed a bit into a sitting position rather then a defensive one. But was still a little wary as he couldn't see her wings. "Well… Nice to meet you I guess…" He muttered sounding a little more relaxed as well.

Ka smiled a little and moved forward, suddenly noticing the dark outlines on his back. "You have wings too?" She breathed in awe.

He blinked a little then looked up at the direction her voice came from in astonishment. "You're an escapee?" He asked, a little bit of shock and confusion in his voice. His wings stretched out a little in caution, but heard no gasp of amazement or a quick 'hmph' in a smug tone.

Ka smiled a little and sat down beside him, extending her own wings so they brushed against his softly.

This made the boy cringe a little but he smiled. "My name's Iggy." He said in a warm tone. "It _is_ very nice to meet you, Ka."

Ka giggled a little and blushed lightly again. "It's nice to meet you too." She said quietly as she scooted a little closer.

Iggy became a little self-conscious as she moved closer, but also became a little nervous as he felt his breath catch in his throat. "Do you mind if I do something?" He asked her, sounding a little wary.

"Hm?" Ka looked at him and cocked her head lightly. "Uhm, sure, what is it?" She asked.

Iggy fidgeted a little and moved his hand out. "Is it ok if I… _See you_?" He asked, sounding nervous. His fingers were making circles in the dirt as his blank eyes stared at the direction her breathing came from as it became caught.

"Uh…" Ka looked down at his hand, blushing furiously. She smiled warmly though and slowly reached for it with her own, her fingers brushing across the top of his skin.

Her smile increased a little as he suddenly gasped at the contact and took a hold of his wrist.

"Uhm… I'm blonde…" She told him as she brought is hand up to her cheek. "Green eyes… Anything else you need to know?"

Iggy shook his head a little and slowly started moving his hand across her face, making her shiver a little. "You ok?" He asked softly and stopped.

Ka stopped and shook her head. "No, it's fine…" She told him. "You can continue…"

Iggy nodded in acknowledgement and his hand started moving again, tracing her features and memorising them, making a mental image of her.

He smiled lightly at her.

"Your skin is soft…" He complimented, making the heat rise to her cheeks, his fingertips feeling the warmth.

"Well, thank you…" She said and closed her eyes a little. "Yours isn't so bad either…"

"Oh thanks." Iggy said jokingly, making the pair of them giggle a little.

Ka shivered once more though as he ran his fingers softly through her hair a little. Then moving back down, sliding over her nose and making her eyes flutter shut, then kept going.

She gasped as his fingers started circling her lips and then stopped.

Confused, Ka opened her eyes just in time to see him moving closer and parting his own lips with his eyes also closed.

Her blush went dark red and his lips brushed against hers softly with his tongue also poking out a little and laid a little against hers, making the pair of them shiver with satisfaction.

Ka hesitated for a second before putting her arms around his neck and falling deeper into the kiss, until Iggy pulled away after a few seconds.

His head turned towards the cave opening and then back to Ka. "My friends are back…" He told her and sighed.

He got up but she grabbed hold of his sleeve to stop him and looked dead into his sightless eyes. "Please don't leave…" She whispered, but he had to shake his head.

"They're my family…" He told her. "They need me as much as I need them."

Ka's eyes glistened a little but Iggy smiled and crouched a little, placing another soft kiss on her forehead. "Say we'll meet again…" She asked him, although it didn't sound like she was asking, more telling.

Iggy just laughed a little and then nodded. "We'll meet again." He told her and eventually slipped his sleeve out from her grip.

He ran out onto the ledge and spread his wings, taking off and soaring into the sky.

Ka ran over to the entrance to see him flying off to 5 others who looked kind of far away, but his hearing was kind of good in her opinion. She just watched him until he was a speck on the horizon.

She then sighed happily and went back into the cave, leaned against the wall and slept without nightmares, whispering his name before falling to unconsciousness.

Gazzy looked over at Iggy as they flew away, noticing he was smiling. "What're you so happy about?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

Iggy just laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" He said teasingly and flew ahead, hiding the blush that crept to his cheeks.

--End--


End file.
